A conventional roller shoe structure has the following features:
1. A height of a gravity of a roller shoe is higher than an upper periphery of roller.
2. The roller shoe has to fix a base connected with a body.
However, a gravity center of the user's legs is enhance highly that will hurt the ankle easily. In other words, the higher the gravity center of the roller shoe is, the stronger reflex muscle strength and joint torsional toughness is, thus injuring the legs.
In addition, a separate base is connected with the body of the roller shoe, thus having complicated structure and increasing production cost and operation unsafely.